Going Home
by That70sWriter
Summary: It's Hyde's time, but he has to see his home first. *T for slight swearing*


Authors Note:

Now I get that Hyde is a little out of character, but that can be expected as someone gets older I guess. I tried to make it sad and nostalgic but I'm not sure if I did. Thanks for reading!

**Going Home**

It was a warm day in May when Steven Hyde realized he was out of time. He was now eighty-two years old, and he was out of time. He didn't quite care though, in his old age he had softened, and now he was ready. Steven had sat up from his bed and ran a wrinkled hand through white curly hair, and let out a sigh. He stood up, his old joints creaking and screaming for him to sit back down, but he didn't.

Walking into the kitchen of his home of fifty nine years, he smiled at the carefully painted and furnished house. His Jackie had done all of that within the first week they had moved in. He popped oatmeal in the microwave and felt a pang of longing for Mrs. Forman's cooking. But she wasn't here for him, she hadn't been there in over thirty years. He had plans for that certain day in the lovely month of May.

He was going home. Sure, his house with Jackie had been his home for longer than he could remember, but without her laughter or perfume filling the halls and rooms, it was no longer home. He missed her. The Forman house was the last place in all of Point Place that hadn't changed; or been knocked down in these long years.

It had been purchased by some so called 'hipster' couple who wanted to live in such a 'retro' house. He would drive past the house sometimes, and just remember how he and Jackie had fell in love there, and how he had gained a family there. But now it was a house in the middle of a changed street where it was filled with tacky furniture. Not that the furniture was ever exactly classy.

He got into his stupid new day smart car or whatever people called it. He may be old, but he refused to give up driving. Steven pulled out of his driveway and went down the road, he drove slowly, not wanting a ticket on this day. It took him about ten minutes total, the town was so different he could barely get around it. He found the house finally, it was practically the same, save a few differences in the outside decorating.

His heart practically stopped. Because he could see something; someone that wasn't there.

_Forman and Donna were playing one on one basketball, Fez was standing next to Kelso and himself, his young vibrant self. Forman pantsed Donna! She got angry and the boys started laughing and she stormed off. Leaving the boys still howling loudly in the background. _

The car was parked and he crossed the driveway, spotting that glass door leading to the kitchen.

_Kelso was trying to hurry out of the house, slamming into the closed glass door, he cried out "OW MY EYE!" _

He felt his knuckles brush the glass, knocking softly. Footsteps were heard, crossing the tile floor of the kitchen, and a short blonde woman opened the door. It was like seeing Kitty back from the grave. She had a warm rounded face, with red lips and blonde hair, her blue eyes twinkled and she had a curled 70s themed hairstyle. The only difference was that she was wearing four inch heels and a slightly promiscuous outfit that Kitty would never dare touch.

"Yes?" she questioned, putting a hand on her hip in a rude manner.

"Hello, my name is Steven Hyde, and I would appreciate to see the inside of this house," he replied, his blue eyes staring into hers.

She let out a breath of air in annoyance, "Look, I'm kind of busy right no-" Hyde cut her off.

"I don't care if you're busy, I need to see the house!" he demanded, his voice getting that angry tone it got when dealing with anyone besides his own family. She looked taken aback, but a tall man with broad shoulders, and a buzz cut entered the room and began to talk.

"Why do you need to see the house?" he demanded, his eyes narrowing, but he shot a glare at the woman as he did.

"I grew up here," Hyde answered truthfully.

"Oh," was all the woman could answer before stepping out of his way. The kitchen had the same tiles and the same wallpaper, but the cabinets were painted a more fitting color and there were fancy gadgets for food making sitting on most of the counters. He doubted that anyone in that house cooked; ever.

_He was sitting at the table, Kitty was handing him a plate of food, "Thank you Mrs. Forman," he said before diving into the food. She laughed that Kitty laugh of hers and she kissed his head, much to his annoyance at that time. Then Red walked in, demanded food and sat down by him._

"I'm Karen by the way, and this is Rick," the woman explained. He nodded, and then a girl ran into the room, she looked to be about eight.

"Daddy, Eddie is using my doll for a Star Trek character!" she whined in an annoying voice, her blonde pigtails bounced in the light.

"Oh Lily, it'll be okay, I'll go handle that stupid ass kid for you," he left the room, and Karen huffed again in annoyance.

"Don't cuss in front of the kids Rick!" she yelled after him. Hyde felt like this was all too familiar. All that was missing was - two children bounded in the door. One was wearing a pair of aviators and looked to be about six years old, he had shoulder length hair and a smirk on his face; the second was tall and frankly adorable.

"Hey Mrs. Franke! Can you believe that I got stuck in a tree last week?" asked the adorable one. The other one laughed.

"Yes, Mitch, I can believe it," she sighed, then she turned to the aviator boy. "So how are you today Vinny?" He sighed and Hyde could tell he was rolling his eyes.

"It's not 'Vinny' it's Ryder," he said exasperatedly. Hyde's eyebrows shot up.

"Sorry Mr. Hyde, anyways, you can look through the house if you want." she allowed, gesturing to the living room.

_WB at a party complaining that white people lack rhythm, Kelso hitting on a girl, Donna giggling with Eric, Fez eating candy, himself waiting anxiously by the stairs. He couldn't exactly recall what he was waiting for._

The living room had only one thing the same, and that was the wall behind the couch that was large and leather. He didn't quite care for this room, he just wanted to see his home, the basement.

He hobbled through the house, and he passed a girl with auburn pigtails chasing after a skinny boy with brown hair. "I'm gonna catch you Eddie!" she screamed with a laugh.

"Not likely Mona!" he yelled in reply as he took a sudden maneuver to dive under Hyde's unsuspecting legs. Hyde almost fell over, but he didn't yell. The girl was behind now, not able to catch up.

He went into the basement, holding his breath as he went down the steps. When he opened his eyes, he didn't see the changed basement, he didn't see the new entertainment center, he didn't see the fancy video game system. He saw his home.

_Everyone was sitting in their spots, but Fez wasn't there, he had moved to San Diego with Fenton. Hyde's lap had felt empty at the time, and Donna was discussing wedding plans. Zeppelin was streaming from the tape player and they all were rocking out, in the circle. Just hanging out, like every single week._

But now he was in reality, and he saw the expensive basement, how it had changed. The shower, once full of beer, was gone. It was now an art easel, and it had a half finished painting on it, he didn't even look to see what it was. He went towards the back room, wondering what had happened to his bedroom.

He gasped when he entered it. Some things never change. It was exactly the same. No differences at all.

_Jackie laid her head on his chest and heaved a sigh. "Oh Steven, what am I gonna do?" she asked, referring to her mother's abandonment. He rubbed her back gently and kissed the top of her head, not knowing the future they would experience, not knowing they would have to go through so many pains and struggles, but he just knew that she was his chick, and he loved her at that very moment more than ever in his whole life._

Hyde wondered if it was still there, that picture of Jackie he had hidden when he had believed he was married to Sam. That picture he stared at and longed for and wished the real deal was there. His life had been complete the moment his wish became a reality. He realized he had tears rolling down his elderly and crinkled face. "Dammit," he muttered, wiping his palm against his eyes. He couldn't believe that this was how his life was going.

Why had he kept living when others had passed? Why had he kept living when his one true love had died? Why had he kept on living when his last friend passed two weeks ago? Why did he have to linger on, alive and breathing, while all that he remembered was gone? First it had been Fez, diabetes, then Kelso, poor doofus never saw that train coming, then it was Brooke, heart disease, then Donna, cancer, and then his love, his Jackie, stroke in her sleep.

Waking up to his lifeless wife was the worst day of his life, and he never forgot it. He wanted to join her so badly in those past twelve months of her death. Then lastly, Forman, the kid had a heart attack. Now he was alone, and he had nobody left. He may have loved being alone, but he lied. He was so fucking lonely that it hurt to breath anymore.

Searching for the picture, he discovered it was gone. "Of course..." he whispered. Then he heard yelling from up the stairs.

"Well RICK! GO AHEAD AND LEAVE LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO!" shouted Karen with a cracked voice. Rick hollered something in reply that caused Karen to sob and open the basement door to fly down the stairs. She started in surprise when she saw Hyde standing dejectedly in the doorway of his old room. "Um... hi, sorry about the dirtiness of the room, it was like that when we bought it, the last couple who bought the house never changed it either." she shrugged and sighed.

"No no, it- it was my bedroom, I lived in here, after my mother abandoned me..." he let out another few tears as he breathed in deeply.

She stared at him, pity in her eyes. "Oh, I'm so sorry Mr. Hyde , I did find something in the room though when I put my Christmas decorations away. My husband was angry I spent so much time painting it, and it isn't even done." He looked at her in interest and she led him to the easel.

It was his Jackie. She was painted in incredible likeness, the picture he had hidden in his room was taped to the side of the canvas, and Karen looked at him in surprise when he let out a loud gasp of air.

"Are you okay Mr. Hyde?"

she asked, putting one motherly hand on his old and stooped shoulder. He shook his head and sat down, putting his face in his hands. "Do you know who the picture is of..?" she questioned uncomfortably, sensing that was the problem. He nodded. "Who?"

"My wife and the love of my life for over sixty years, she died one year ago," Steven explained. Karen looked at him sadly. "I did so many bad things to her when we were young, I broke her heart a million times, I cannot count how many times we broke up. But God she was my soulmate and I loved her even when I was with someone else. When we were married, my life was complete, and I wouldn't trade any of the hardships and the pain if it still led to the same outcome." Hyde paused, and he could sense that he was being watched.

But he continued, "It led to my three kids, and my eight grandchildren, and my nineteen great grandchildren, and it led to now, where I want nothing more than to be with her, and none of that stupid stuff mattered in the end, I love her so much." His hand brushed the dry paint of her face. Rick walked into the basement and gathered Karen into his arms.

He had been listening. The two were apologising and kissing and making up. Hyde frowned, new age hippies, he and Jackie would be on the floor already by that time. Hyde left, surprised that he had been able to help so much in a marriage, and as he went up the stairs back to the driveway he saw a brunette little girl wearing dress up high heels trying to talk to 'Ryder.' She clearly had a crush on him.

"Oh Jamie leave me alone, you're so annoying!" he exclaimed, pushing her away. She glared and stuck her tongue out, walking into the house to greet whom Hyde assumed would be Lily. But 'Ryder' watched her walk inside, a blush on his face. That kid had a long ride in for him.

Hyde drove off, and went to Point Place cemetery. He rushed through, not quite caring or paying attention to any of the other mourning people. Passing the Forman Family grave plots, he recalled being there for Donna's funeral.

_Jackie was leaning on him, tears streaming down her wrinkled face, her lips were pursed, and Hyde had his arm around her, holding her tightly. Eric was staring as the minister droned on about life. But Hyde was focused on his wife's reaction. He and Donna had been friends forever it seemed, but Donna had been Jackie's best female friend, and that meant a lot to the often female-friendless girl. But Jackie was strong, and Hyde had to be strong for her too. "I love you Steven," she whispered, burying her face in his chest. He held onto her, "I love you too."_

He arrived at Jackie's grave and sat on the ground by it. It was decorated with flowers and things from the family, but Hyde laid his head down on the warm stone anyways. Getting older, seeing his children's births and being there for countless deaths had softened him and being soft caused him more pain than he would have thought. The sun was going down and Hyde ignored the cold.

That night, Steven Hyde died in his sleep, and was found the following morning by his whole family, who had been coming to mourn the year anniversary of Jackie Hyde's death. Some said he died of a broken heart.

"_Oh Steven," whispered a warm voice in his ear. He sat up slowly and looked at the source of the sound. She was smiling a wonderful smile, the one she used only for him, only ever for him. _

"_Hey," he replied, sitting up fully. He was on the couch in the basement. "What happened?" he asked suspiciously. _

"_You've joined me finally," whispered Jackie as she kissed his lips softly. "I missed you so much," she explained, wrapping her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her too. He noted that they both looked like they were in their early twenties, the time when they had gotten married. _

"_Yeah," he simply replied, and he looked up. Forman was there, his arm around Donna, Fez had candy in his hand and was grinning, Kelso was holding hands with Brooke who was reading a book. "We're all here," he mused. They nodded. He hadn't expected an afterlife._

"_Well what are you waiting for sleepyhead?" asked Kitty as she gestured to the door. He stood and walked towards it._

"_The rest of your life starts now, dumbass." Red chuckled._

_Holding Jackie still, Hyde finally got to go home._

**The End**


End file.
